Twilight: ONESHOTS
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: A few one-shot from Twilight. Some one AU, AU-AH, but they all need to be read and reviewed ;)
1. Edward, Please Don't Leave Me

**_Edward, Please Don't Leave Me_**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own **Twilight** or **Please Don't Leave Me**.

**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Please Don't Leave Me** is owned by P!nk.

Alternate Universe/All Human

OK, so Tanya is Edward's crazy ex-girlfriend, who refuses to let him go. Will Edward make it out of there or is he stuck?

* * *

><p><em>Da da da da, da da da<br>Da da da, da da, da da_

**(Edward POV)  
><strong>I was all packed and ready to leave. Tanya was not who I thought she was. She was always mad whenever I went out with friends, and the second she saw me talking to another women she would snap at me.

"What are you doing?" Tanya said. I turned around and saw Tanya in the doorway.

"Leaving..." I said, grabbing my suitcase.

"Why...We're happy." Tanya said, tugging at my arm.

"I can't do this anymore." I said. I walk to the stair, while she was yelling "Please don't leave me."

_I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? Da da da, da da_

I lost by balance on the top stair and started to tumble down. When I hit the bottom, Tanya was just looking at me. Soon it grew dimmer and dimmer, until there was only darkness.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces But my heart is broken Da da da, da da_

**(Tanya POV)  
><strong>He is not leaving me. I won't let him.

_Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me_

**(Edward POV)  
><strong>I woke up with a killer headache. Tanya was dressed as some sort of nurse and was poking some into my arm. She turned around and was looking for something, and I tried to reach the phone by the bed.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty  
>Da da da, da da<em>

"Shhh..Shhh..." Tanya said. I looked at her and saw she had a golf club in her hands. She left the club over her head and the brought it down on my knee. I screamed and soon blacked out of the pain.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<br>Da da da, da da_

**(Tanya POV)  
><strong>I decided to fix Eddie some food. To show how good a girlfriend I am. After he see how good a girlfriend I am, he'll stop trying to leave.

**(Edward POV)  
><strong>Tanya was nowhere in sight when I woke up, so I decided to make a run for it. I made it down the stairs to the front door, when I saw her. She looked at me with pleading eyes to stay, but I shook by head and open the front door. Only to me attacked by a bulldog.

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

I woke up tied to a chair, with Tanya putting something on my face.

"You look so cute." Tanya said. I needed to think of a plan quick or I was dead.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry  
>Da da da, da da<em>

**(Tanya POV)  
><strong>"Eddie, you're not being a good boyfriend." I said. Edward looks at me and then smiled.

"Tanya, you're right." he said, looking into my eyes, "How about I make it up to you? We can go to your favorite restaurant and then maybe out dancing."

"Oh, Eddie!" I squealed, "That would be perfect." And then I started to untie the ropes.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Please, please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<em>

**(Edward POV)  
><strong>After Tanya untied the ropes, I pushed her into the walls a ran-well, limped-to up the stairs to the bedroom. I looked for anything that could help me. I heard a door closed down stairs and limped to the bathroom.

**(Tanya POV)  
><strong>Eddie was being a bad boyfriend and needed to be taught a lesson.

_Baby please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<br>No, don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me no no no<em>

**(Edward POV)  
><strong>Tanya was going to kill me I had to get out. I locked the door to the bathroom and looked around for anything that could help.

Suddenly there was a bang on the other side of the door. Tanya was using an ax to cut through the door.

I quickly grabbed some hairspray and sprayed her.

_You say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<em>

**(Tanya POV)  
><strong>Eddie spray something in my eye. Whatever it was burn. I stumbled back and hit the railing. Next thing I know, I am falling over the railing.

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this_

**(Edward POV)  
><strong>Tanya flew over the railing and slammed into the wooden stairs that connected the hallway and living room. I looked over the railing and looked at Tanya. She looked back and said, "Please don't leave me." Then she was gone. I called 9-1-1 and soon the ambulance arrived and took me to the hospital.

_Please don't leave me  
>Baby, please, please don't leave me<em>

**_In the ambulance..._**

"Are you alright, now." An angelic voice said. I turn towards the voice and saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had brown eyes, perfect curves, fair pale skin, and long beautiful chocolate brown hair. All in all, she was an angel.

"I am now." I said, "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but called Bella," she asked.


	2. Christmases When You Were Mine

**Christmases When You Were Mine**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own **Twilight** or **Christmases When You Were Mine**.

**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Taylor Swift **owns** Christmas When You Were Mine**.

Summary: _During the Christmas after the Cullen's leave, Charlie makes Bella go to a Christmas at school. During the party, she wanders into the music room_

* * *

><p><strong>The Day before Christmas Eve:<strong>

**(Bella Point Of View)**

Charlie was at Billy's for the day, while I went with Angela to some party at the school gym. Charlie was making me go, and Angela had offered me a ride since my truck was in a mode of not starting.

I put on a red sweater dress and black leggings and silver ballet flat, and I had on a locket Jake gave me for an early Christmas gift. I don't know why I bothered, I was just going to sit in the back and hope no one noticed me.

As soon as got to school, I was hit with all the memories of him...driving to school, talking at lunch, passing notes in class...then came the painfully memories...my birthday party, that day in thee woods, the nightmares.

While I thought back on the memories, I wander into the music room. Then I thought about a song I'd written. One of the songs was so much like what was happening now. I walked over to guitar and played and few notes.

"You play?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and saw Angela leaning on the doorframe.

"A little..." I answered softly.

"Will you play for me?" Angela asked.

"I'm not that good." I mumbled.

"I still would like to heard you play." Angela said.

"OK..." I sighed with a nod, and I began to play the only song that come to mind.

_"Please take down the mistletoe  
>Cause I don't wanna think about that right now<em>

It did hurt to think about all the kisses and everything...to see the couples.

_Cause everything I want is miles away  
>In a snow covered little town<em>

They did love the snow. It was because with it they got to be out during the day like everyone else.

_My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
>Season's greetings, hope you're well<br>Well I'm doing alright  
>If you were wondering<br>Lately I can never tell_

It's true. I was so numb from the pain of them leaving, that I feel nothing at all...Well, not as much pain as before.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
>But there were Christmases when you were mine<em>

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
>Up until the nights got cold<br>And everybody's here, except you, baby  
>Seems like everyone's got someone to hold<em>

Everyone except me…Alone. that's how I feel now that **_he_**'s not with me.

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine<em>

_Merry Christmas everybody  
>That'll have to be something I just say this year<br>I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
>And were your cousins late again<br>When you were putting up the lights this year  
>Did you notice one less pair of hands<em>

I remember him telling me about his cousins in Alaska. They sounded nice. I wish, I gotten to meet them. But it does matter now, I bet they don't even care that I'm gone and out of their lives.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
>But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight<br>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

_You were mine"_

"That was nice." Angela said. I gave her a small smile and set the guitar down. Together we headed back to the party, only think I could think about as I made my way there was _'I really did hope that Alice had seen that.'_

**The Day before Christmas Eve: (Alice Point Of View)**

Edward wasn't with us, so when I got the vision on Bella in the music room at school. I didn't have to hide it.

_'Don't worry Bella. Everything will work out in the end.'_


	3. Girl in the Mirror

**Girl in the Mirror**

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own **Twilight** or **Girl in the Mirror**.

**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Girl in the Mirror** is owned by Britney Spears.

* * *

><p>January 5<p>

I was looking it the mirror combing my hair and listening to the radio. Edward had left me months ago. I heard the song switch on the radio

_There's a girl in the mirror  
>I wonder who she is<br>Sometimes I think I know her  
>Sometimes I really wish I did<em>

Exactly when I look in the mirror I don't know who's looking back. She seems so dead like there's nothing left...WAIT!...There is nothing left. When he left, everything stop to matter.

_There's a story in her eyes  
>Lullabies and goodbyes<em>

That is true. I had a lullaby and then I had a painful goodbye.

_When she's looking back at me  
>I can tell her heart is broken easily<em>

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
>Is crying out tonight<br>And there's nothing  
>I can tell her<br>To make her feel alright  
>Oh the girl in my mirror<br>Is crying 'cause of you_

I started crying. It's true. I was crying because of him...because I missed him...because I love him.

And I wish there was something

Something I could do

_If I could I would tell her  
>Not to be afraid<br>The pain that she's feeling  
>The sense of loneliness will fade<br>So dry your tears and rest assured  
>Love will find you like before<em>

NO!...love will not find me. My love left me...HE LEFT ME!

_When she's looking back at me I know nothing really works that easily_

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
>Is crying out tonight<br>And there's nothing I can tell her  
>To make her feel alright<br>Oh the girl in my mirror  
>Is crying 'cause of you<br>And I wish there was something  
>I wish there was something<br>Oh I wish there was something I could do_

I ran into my room and throw myself onto my bed.

_I can't believe it's what I see  
>That the girl in the mirror<br>The girl in the mirror  
>Is me<em>

_I can't believe what I see (no)  
>(The girl in my mirror)<br>The girl in my mirror is me  
>Ohh...is me<em>

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
>Is crying out tonight<br>And there's nothing I can tell her  
>To make her feel alright<br>Oh the girl in my mirror  
>Is crying 'cause of you<br>I wish there was something  
>I wish there was something<br>Oh I wish there was something I could do_

I'm the girl in the mirror. I wish I could change it, but I can't. That night, like every night since he left, I cried myself to sleep.

**Alice's POV**

_'Don't give up hope, Bella.'_ I thought, coming out of the vision and looked over the Alaskan landscape.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

I can't get better without feedback. =}


End file.
